Mistakes Are Bad Forms
by LightningFarron62
Summary: A few months after the events of Daddy's Not Happy, Skylar finds out something that is not going to make her father happy. Now the question is, does he love her enough to go through that? Rated T for language and allusion to sexual relation


**Disclaimer: I do not own Joker or Harley, those belong to DC Comics.**

 **Warning: This fiction follows the events of Daddy's Not Happy. Please read that story before reading this one.**

 **Mistakes Are Bad Form**

 _Fuck._

I stared at the stick in my hand and that's all I could think about.

 _My father's gonna kill me. Us. Him_. _Fuck._

My hand trailed to my lower belly and I looked down. "What am I going to do with you peanut?" I whispered, my eyes watering a bit.

I heard a car's brakes, then the front door open and I quickly hid the pregnancy test and wiped away my tears.

"Skylar?" he called.

I flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom.

"Hi Daddy," I said as I walked to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"How was your day Princess?"

"Fine. David and I went to the Christmas market this afternoon. We went on the big wheel, it was pretty cool," I smiled.

My father groaned. I knew he didn't like David. Even though he _allowed_ him to date me, deep down it bothered him.

 _It's been six months since the events with Jessica. Since then, she never approached me again. As for the rest of the students, I think they were pretty impressed by my father's freak show and they wanted nothing to do with me. Not that it changed from before to say the truth. In anyway I didn't care, after all I only had two months before graduation and then I'd never see their faces again._

 _David quickly recovered from his wound, perhaps a plant faculty inherited from his mother. Speaking of her, Red still haven't forgotten my father for what he did. And my mother and her are still kind of cold with each other._

 _David and I have been a several dates, much to my father's discomfort, and I'm really happy, which is probably why David's still alive. Not that he would do anything to hurt me._

 _Well, until now. I'm pregnant and I'm not even 18. And I still have to go to the university. After a long time of begging and crying, my father finally let me go to uni and I won't waste that chance._

 _Oh God my father, how am I going to tell him that? I already don't know how to tell David..._

"Where's mom?" I asked my father, following him in the living room.

"Shopping with the plant I think," he grumbled as he sat in the couch with a glass of whiskey.

"Hey... Um... Daddy ? I need to tell you something..." I started slowly. He turned his head to me and raised his brow bone. "Well you see David and I-"

"Skylar if it's to talk about the stinky squid you use as a _boyfriend,"_ he cut me off, spitting the word. "You should wait for your mother."

I signed and lowered my eyes. "Alright. Well I'll be in my room then," I said quietly.

I went to my room and pulled out my phone, dialing David's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey pretty."

I smiled at the name. "Hey Dave. Can I come at your place in like fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"Sure Love! My mother's not here so we'll have the house to ourselves," he said suggestively.

I laughed. I was definitely not about to do what got me in that delicate situation today. "Okay then I'll see you soon."

"Alright, love you," he said.

"Love you too."

I hung up and grabbed my keys. I went back in the bathroom to grab the pregnancy test and put it in my bag. When I got to the front door, my father came next to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To David's. I'll be back in an hour," I quickly said before kissing his cheek and hurrying past him to go out.

"When did she get that speedy?" I heard my father ask himself before the door closed.

When I arrived at David's he opened the door before me and grinned.

"Hey again! How are you?" he asked, giving me a kiss and a hug before moving to let me come in.

"I need to talk to you," I tell him bluntly.

His breath sharpened and he nodded before leading me to the couch where we sat down.

"So um... I've been a bit ill lately and-" I started slowly.

"What? Do you need to go to the doctor?" he cut me off, his eyes filled with concern.

"No. Well, yes but not now. I just..." I trailed slowly. I felt my eyes watering a bit and I cursed my stupid pregnant hormones.

"Skylar... What is it?" he asked, taking my hand and squeezing lightly.

"I'm pregnant," I admitted as tears fell off my eyes.

I saw his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly before I closed my eyes and let the tears run freely. He still hadn't let go of my hand I guessed that was a pretty good sign. He put his fingers on my chin and pulled my head up gently.

"Well I guess I'm going to die soon, won't I?" he joked.

I chuckled through my tears and sniffled. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "I'm only 17 and I don't want to skip college. And I'm not ready to have a baby. And my father's going to kill us. And I can't have a baby now. And I'm still leaving at my parents, and my father's not the grand father type, especially when _hi_ s daughter is 17! Oh my God. What are we going to do? Oh my God!" I rambled, crying.

"Hey hey hey! Shush, it'll be okay Skye. Everything always turns out the best. It'll be okay, shush," he soothed me, taking me in a comforting hug.

"But David! We're kids, how can we raise a kid when that's what we are?"

"Well figuring out! And I know my mother will support us if we need," David reassured me.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" I asked repeatedly, squeezing my eyes as tears flooded.

David just stayed here, keeping me in his arms and running a hand comfortingly against my back.

When I came back home, I immediately went to my room and got on my bed. I heard a knock on my door but ignored it. My door opened slightly and I closed my eyes, faking a sleeping form.

I could feel my father's gaze on me before he sighed and closed the door. When he got downstairs, I heard him talk with my mother in the kitchen.

"She's alright?" my mother asked.

"I don't know. She's asleep. Or she pretends to be," my father told her.

"She didn't even eat tonight..."

"I know. Something's off with her. She wanted to talk about the plant's squid earlier and I cut her off. And then she just left. You should go talk with her," my father suggested.

"What if she's really asleep?"

"She's not. I know she's not."

"Alright, I'll go see if she wanna talk," my mother agreed.

With that she kissed my father on the lips and walked upstairs. She didn't bother to knock on my door and just entered. She walked quietly to my bed and sat next to me.

"Skylar, ya asleep?" she whispered, gently stroking my hair.

I took a deep breath and slightly shook my head as I opened my eyes. "No," I said with a shaking voice.

"What's wrong Cupcake?"

"Everything."

My mother sighed. "What is it? Talk to me."

"Something happened. Something really really bad. Something that wasn't supposed to arrive now. And Daddy's going to kill me," I admitted.

"What? What happened? It can't be that bad Cupcake! You know your father would never hurt ya."

"I need to tell you something Mom. And I need you not to tell Daddy."

"Alright, ya know ya can say anything Cupcake," my mother reassured me, giving me a warm smile.

I took a deep breath and stared at the sheets, fumbling with them as the tears came to my eyes. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

My mother didn't answer at first, too speechless perhaps. "You're... Pregnant ?" she repeated, taking her 'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' voice. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I've been ill for the last two weeks and I'm late and always tired. And I took a test earlier," I explained.

"Did you tell David?" she asked.

"Yes. He wasn't thrilled, but he said he'll always be there for me."

"It doesn't surprise me. The man's head over heels in love with you," my mother mumbled.

"What are we going to do? I already told David, I can't have a child now, _I'_ m a child. And I have uni..."

"You know you don't have to go to university, your father told you."

"I know but I want to work later. I don't want to stay there and doing nothing but wasting Daddy's money on fancy things."

"But he wouldn't mind. He'd love that actually. You're his daughter, he loves you more than anything," my mother reminded me.

"More than you?" I asked.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, yes," my mother sighed, giving me a small smile.

"Right... Well wait until he learns the news... We'll see how much he loves me."

"Skylar, don't worry about it too much alright? He might be a bit... unhappy about it at first, but he'll get used to it."

"How could he? I'm 17 mom! I'm not even legal... How could he possibily get used to the idea that his own _Princess_ got pregnant with a man he can't even tolerate?"

"He will Cupcake. As you said, you're his princess. I'll talk to him before going to sleep if you want," my mother proposed.

"And you'll take the hits? No thanks. I'd rather tell him myself, he can't hit a pregnant girl right?" I managed to let out a small smile.

"You'll still have to talk to him Cupcake. He'll get even more furious if he learns it by someone else, or when it's too late for you to hide."

I nodded. "I love you Mom," I said as I hugged her tightly.

"So do I Cupcake." We broke apart and my mother smiled at me, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll let you sleep for now. Sweet dreams Skylar," she whispered as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

"Night Mom," I whispered as I quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

 _ **External POV**_

When Harley closed Skylar's bedroom's door, she sighed. Her daughter was pregnant. If one thing was certain, it was that J wouldn't be happy. And that it'll take good work to stop him from killing David.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and headed downstairs.

"So?" Joker was sitted at the table working on what seemed to be some sort of blueprints.

Harley went to sit down in front of him. "She's fine."

"So why does she act like that?"

"She found out something big and that's not really good news," Harley simply said as she sighed.

"What do you mean 'not good news'?"

"I can't tell ya k? I promised her I wouldn't tell ya. She needs to do it herself. But I need ya to promise me something, will ya?" Harley asked nicely. Joker grunted but still nodded sharply. "Ya need to have an open mind about what she's gonna tell ya k? I don't want ya to go and kill someone in the city or do anything else that stupid."

Joker growled. He didn't like how Harley was talking to him. Who did she think she was ordering him around like that? He slowly got up and walked closer to her. He gripped her throat and made her stand up.

With a menacing tone he said, "That is the _last_ time you're talking to me like that, understood?"

"Puddin' I know ya don't like it but I really need ya to promise it to me," Harley tried to convince him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he repeated with a sharped voice.

"Y-Yes sir," Harley let out with a wince.

"Good." He let go of her throat and backed away, leaning against the kitchen counters. "Alright I'll be open minded about what she's going to tell me. But I can't promise you that I won't let my anger out on a stranger."

"That's close enough to what I wanted. Thank you Puddin'!" Harley squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Joker smiled widely and kissed her passionately before carrying her to the bedroom, the only sounds left in the air were those of Harley's giggles and Joker's groans.

 _ **Skylar's POV**_

When I woke up that morning, my phone's flashcall was flashing a soft blue light. I turned it on and found a text of David.

 _'Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling this morning? Don't worry too much about what you told me yesterday. We'll work it out. We always do. After all what bad can happen as long as we stick together? :) Be carreful, I'll see you tonight. I love you, D.'_

I smiled at the sweet words for a short moment before my eyes widened. David was coming to dinner tonight. I had to tell my father about my condition right now. Or else he will find out just by looking at us, I was sure of it. I groaned and slowly got out of bed then lazily walked to the bathroom.

After my shower I prepared my school bag then left my room to grab some breakfast. Downstairs, my father was at the table working on contractlike papers.

"Hey Daddy," I greeted him as I took out the milk bottle and cereals.

"Hello Princess," he answered vaguely. I pourred cereals into a bowl then added milk. I sat at the table and started to eat my cereals. "So," my father starte as he put down his pen and turned his attention to me. "What is it that got you so disturbed yesterday um?" he asked with a small smile, inciting me to talk to him.

I swallowed carefully and looked down at my bowl. "Well..." I slowly brought my eyes back to him and softly sighed. "I need to tell you something Daddy. But I don't want you to go kill David just after that because-"

"So that was that plant's fault!" my father exclaimed, cutting me off.

"Daddy please!" I called out to gain his attention. He held his tongue and let me talk. "I _don't_ want you to kill David because it's as much his fault as it was mine," I told him softly.

"Skylar you're starting to scare me," he trailed. "Are you telling me that... You're...?" I closed my eyes and nodded. Suddenly he slammed his hands on the table and got up. "Are you kidding me now?" he yelled. "I told you one hundred times to be careful even though I didn't even want to imagine you doing that, let alone with that weed!"

"But Daddy I-"

"No skylar! You don't get to ' _Daddy_ ' me! How can you do that to me? With _that_!"

"I didn't _choose_!" I cut him off. "Do you think I wanted to get pregnant? Do you think I _willingly_ decided to have a child in _college_ , just to _irritate you_?" I yelled back.

"Skylar you do _not_ talk to me like that! I am your _father!_ " he scolded me.

"So what?! You're yelling so I'm yelling! I don't see why you could treat me like shit and-"

My father cut me off with one big slap on the cheek. My head turned sharply with the strength and my hair covered my watering eyes. I slowly put my hand to my cheek and turned my head to look at him. I gasped at the sight, he was absolutely furious. His features were hard, his jaws tight and his eyes dark.

"Da-Daddy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you," I excused myself.

My father calmed down and brought his hand upon mine. "So am I Skylar. I didn't want to slap you."

Suddenly hot tears were running down my cheeks and I threw myself in my father's arms. _Stupid hormones!_ I thought. My father soothingly ran his hand up and down my back as I stained his expensive shirt with my ruined make up.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't want to get pregnant, at least not now. It just happened and now I don't know how I'll take care of a baby with my studies. And David and I have been seeing each other for only a few months and I'm not even legal and-" I started to ramble.

"Stop. Now," my father ordered, cutting me off. He looked down at me and brushed my hair away from my face. "Even though I am _not_ pleased with these news, you're my daughter. And while I can't stand the fact that you're going to have to stay with that... Boy, I don't have a choice but to accept this baby. And don't start imagining that I will even _think_ about letting you down. I know you have your studies, even I told that you didn't need to work but anyway, you can count on me and your mother to help you during your pregnancy and when the baby is born alright?" he assured me.

I smiled at him. "Yes Daddy. I love you so much," I told him.

"I love you too Skylar."

From that point, my father did exactly as he told me. He was there everytime I needed him, exactly like he was before I got pregnant.

When David told his mother that I got pregnant, she beated the shit out of him because we weren't careful enough, but finished by accepting it and even liked the idea of becoming a cool aunt. Yes an aunt because she didn't want to 'be a grandma at her young age' she told me.

My father came to every appointment to the OB/GYN, glaring at David through the whole procedure and holding my hand when I first heard the heartbeat of my baby and discovered that I was going to have a daughter.

He was also in the delivery room along with my mother and David, holding my hand and not even flattering when I squeezed it to death.

He never turned down an opportunity to babysit his 'pumpkin pie' as he called her. As she grew up, she was always surrounded with her two loving parents and three grandparents. She was absolutely spoiled by my father who brought her everything she wanted.

He acted the exact same way around my daughter than around me when I was a child. He always found funny activities to do with her, like go sailing or horse riding. My daughter completely in love with her paw-paw. She always asked to see him more, as if she didn't spend enough time with him.

At the end, my little one arrived just when she had to. Everything went well, I managed to obtain my diploma while having a part job (and so did David) while she was at her grandparents. She was raised in the best conditions ever, and grew up to be the perfect little lady.

This was it. This life was our happy tale. Me, David and our daughter, surrounded by my parents always there to help me. I am now a doctor and David is an engineer. Our daughter is in high school and at the top of her class. My parents are still active criminals, but they always make time for us. Who could ask for better life than this one?

Oh by the way, David and I agreed to name our daughter Machiko, because it means 'fortunate child' in Japanese. And that child was definitely lucky to have The Joker as a grand father...

 **The End...**

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments! I absolutely loved your reactions! You were all so sweet. I got lots of demands to have flashback of Skylar's childhood and I will probably grant these requests soon! I also received demands of sequel and... Well there it is so I hope you liked it ^^ Don't hesitate to ask questions and comment on what you liked or not liked, I love getting your opinions guys! Anyway, there I am rambling again eheh. Thanks again for reading this and have a good day all of you! :)**


End file.
